


A Good Birthday Present

by kreecherkai



Category: K-pop, U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, we did what hyung asked us to do.”<br/>	“Yeah…except that other part.  How the hell did he expect us to do that?  It’s a little embarrassing.”<br/>	“Don’t worry A.J, I did that for him.”<br/>	“Ew, really?  How?”<br/>	“Internet.”<br/>	“You are grounded from the computer Hoon.”<br/>	“Aww, why?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Birthday Present

Kiseop pouted, staring refutably at the wall. His birthday was here, like it was every year. However his ass of a boyfriend completely forgot about him…again. Kiseop had understood the first year they were together. Soohyun just wasn’t as romantic as Kiseop had thought and hoped he would be and the older had thought it would be enough to just celebrate his birthday with the rest of the members like every other year. Kiseop had understood and had shown Soohyun acceptable boyfriend birthday behavior by celebrating the leader’s birthday with just the two of them. He even ended that night with birthday sex, and you would think the ass would at least give him that on his own birthday; but no, Kiseop was left high and dry staring at a wall, in their shared room, with no lights on and his headphones in.  
Today had been the worst birthday ever. He woke up to an empty bed, his hopes rising that Soohyun had gotten up early to do something special for him. Nope, the older had gotten up to eat and early breakfast and head to the gym. Kiseop didn’t even get a kiss goodbye. Instead Kiseop gave his thanks to Hoon and Dongho for trying their best to make him a birthday breakfast. He spent the rest of the morning answering his email, twitter, and his me2day pages; thanking all of the fans that wished him the best birthday wishes he could hope for. He even had time to open some of the gifts that the manager had brought from the studio.  
By the time it had hit noon, Kiseop was completely livid. How the hell could someone work out for that long? It wasn’t like they had work that day; they didn’t even have practice. He couldn’t feel guilty about wanting his boyfriend’s attention on his birthday because his boyfriend shouldn’t even be working today. But no, not even a text message. Instead he got calls from Kibum and Alexander. Both taking time out of their busy schedules to wish him happiness on his birthday and their wishes that they could be there with him. A.J took some pictures with him, hamming it up and trying to get Kiseop to laugh. Which worked for a little while until he realized that his ass of a boyfriend was still nowhere to be found. Kevin and Eli had come back from one of their shopping trips and gifted him with a t-shirt and a new pair of shoes, each in apology for not getting him something ahead of time.  
Everyone had sent him birthday wishes; everyone but the one person he wanted to hear happy birthday from the most. And now he was pouting in his room, ignoring the calls from his worried roommates, pouting at a wall like it was going to magically turn into the delinquent ass. He was so angry that he skipped any song that had Soohyun’s voice in it.  
Unfortunately for Kiseop he didn’t notice the door opening, nor the creeping hands reaching out towards him full of malicious intent. Poor Kiseop only had enough time to scream as a cloth was tied over his eyes and his hands were bound behind his back. Sadly for him his headphones were now jammed into his ears and held fast by the same blindfold that blocked his vision. Out of fear he stayed silent, trying to struggle against his bonds to no avail. He was lifted and taken away from his comfortable dark room.  
‘Saesang fans.’ Kiseop thought with horror as he struggled more against the arms holding him. ‘Extremely strong saesang fans. They finally snapped, this is just beyond crazy! And how the hell are they so strong?’ He was unceremoniously tossed onto a cushioned surface. ‘Great, this is just fucking wonderful. It’s my birthday; all I wanted was a nice night with Soohyun, being screwed into the mattress of our bed like I hoped. But no, instead I get ignored by that ignorant ass all day and now I have been kidnapped…idolnapped…whatever it is!’ With his headphones still in his ears he didn’t hear the laughs of the successful criminals.  
“You know with all that struggling he didn’t even scream.”  
“He’s a fool though.”  
“An angry fool.”  
“True, if Eli ever forgot my birthday I would have been pissed too.”  
“Right, but hyung you also start mentioning your birthday and what you want a month ahead of time. No one can forget it!”  
“Shush, Dongho.”  
“Well, we did what hyung asked us to do.”  
“Yeah…except that other part. How the hell did he expect us to do that? It’s a little embarrassing.”  
“Don’t worry A.J, I did that for him.”  
“Ew, really? How?”  
“Internet.”  
“You are grounded from the computer Hoon.”  
“Aww, why?”

~`~  
“Well we are here.”  
“You think we will get recognized?”  
“If we do we can pass it off as a group prank.”  
“I don’t see why we couldn’t just give them the dorm tonight.”  
“My apartment is being fumigated.”  
“Oh yeah…”  
Kiseop felt rough hands grab him and lift him into a bridal position against a firm chest. Then he felt a jacket over his head. Kiseop stayed perfectly still (trying his best to make his lightweight body dead weight), completely terrified and angry, waiting for the perfect moment to start fighting back…again. But he never got a chance, as he was once again thrown onto another cushioned surface.   
It was when he felt the bonds on his hands loosened that he let his arms fly. Though it didn’t help much. He was quickly held down and he felt metal devices clamp around his wrists, pulling them above his head in a ‘v’ like fashion. He struggled against his new bonds to no avail, the only thing he managed to do was make himself more tired and angry. He was fuming silently until he felt the pop of his headphones leaving his ears and listened to the new sounds of the subtle slide of the wire against his shirt.  
“Who is there?” Kiseop asked, turning his head towards the direction his headphones were being pulled, he rattled his bonds as he did so, hoping to get loose. “Who the fuck is there?” Again he got no answer and he kicked his feet in frustration. “This is all that assholes fault.”  
There was a deep laugh off to his side, but being blindfolded Kiseop felt that laugh reverberate over his entire body. “Who are you?” Fear seeped into his body, replacing his anger at his boyfriend rather quickly.  
“Now who is this asshole you are so angry at?” A hand lightly touched his jean clad leg, causing him to jerk. When he settled he felt fingertips dragging back over his leg. “You haven’t answered my question my dear.” Those fingertips settled at his ankle, tucking under the beginnings of his sock and with a gentle tug the covering came off, the cold air slapping his foot like the winter wind. “Are you going to answer me Kiseopie?”  
His ears perked. It was deep, and scratchy and filled with emotion that Kiseop couldn’t pinpoint while blindfolded. But he knew that voice…it was the voice he had been wanting to hear all day. The voice that never answered his phone when he called, the voice that he had constantly skipped in every song. “Soohyun?”  
“Ah? Was that answering my question or are you questioning who I am?” Fingers danced down his other leg tearing his sock off much faster than the last. Then they rubbed small circles up his calf, sending shivers all through Kiseop’s body.   
“Soohyun! Stop!” Kiseop shook, lifting his head off the pillowed surface to see Soohyun through the blindfold he still wore. He shouldn’t have.  
Fingers tangled into his hair and tugged, exposing his neck to the tongue that worked its way up his Adams apple and over to his ear. “Answer me Kiseop. Who are you so angry at?” Soohyun’s voice was playful, but his husky voice had heat simmering through Kiseop’s body, his jeans became uncomfortably tight embarrassingly quickly.  
Kiseop felt his cheeks redden. “I was angry at you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you didn’t even say Happy Birthday to me this morning, or this afternoon. You just up and left and I didn’t know if you were coming back at all today.”  
“And that made you angry?” A small breath blew against his neck, then the teeth came, nipping at the cord. Just barely giving Kiseop the pain sensation.  
“I thought you didn’t care.” Kiseop groaned arching his back as Soohyun gave his hair a hard tug.  
“You really thought that? Do I not tell you enough how much I love you Kiseopie?” Soohyun’s rough voice sounded hurt. Kiseop whimpered, he hadn’t wanted to hurt Soohyun. He felt a nose slide against his cheek, small tingles of pleasure following it.   
“Soohyunnie, the blindfold please.” Kiseop whined, trying to move his head against the hand holding him hostage.   
“I don’t think I’m done letting you suffer yet.” The hand left his hair, reappearing at the edge of his shirt. “Thank whatever lucky stars that you put on a button up, at least now I won’t have to cut you out of the shirt. I can just taste your skin inch by tasty inch.” Kiseop groaned as a weight settled on his hips, fingers skillfully unbuttoning the last button on his shirt. Soohyun’s body skimming his hardened member as lips and tongue moved long his belt line.  
“Hyung!” Kiseop groaned trying to lift his hips towards Soohyun’s warm body.  
“Ah ah, Kiseopie. Let me savor you.” Soohyun’s body skimmed back up across his member again the elder sat up, his weight pressing into his hips again, causing Kiseop to tense as Soohyun worked another button open. Repeating this same process over and over. Driving Kiseop insane with need as Soohyun worked his tongue over his abs, and then his peaked nipples. Hips ever so slightly skimming his, until finally Soohyun was just grinding their jean clad members together, teeth tugging at his earlobe.  
Kiseop was panting in pain. All his other sense were performing in overtime. Soohyun’s cologne was working with the rooms candles but Kiseop could still smell the spice that was sprayed across the flawless skin of his lover. He could tell that Soohyun had unbuttoned his jeans and had them rolled up to his half calves as the muscled legs slid next his. Even the small way Soohyun’s breathe would hitch with each button he undid off Kiseop’s shirt, like every button was the bow on a present.  
“Mmmhm. I’m getting to my favorite part.” Soohyun whispered into his ear before that hot breath slowly started moving down his tortured chest to the one part of his body that was screaming injustice at its lack of attention.   
“Soohyun.” Kiseop’s breath sped up more as the latches for his buckle were slowly undone. A dark chuckle echoed the room, and Kiseop groaned.   
“I’m not even close to done with your torture lovely.” Hot breath was at his navel, gentle kisses following it. Skilled, nimble fingers worked the zipper down carefully tugging the jeans over his hips and knees and they were finally off. Kiseop had never felt such relief from a piece of clothing in his life. There was another chuckle, and a kiss was placed to his upper thigh. “Really Kiseopie? Smiley faces?”  
“Shut up, Hyung.” Kiseop blushed, just imaging Soohyun’s cocky grin. “It was a gift from fans.”  
“And aren’t you adorable to wear them.” Fingers tiptoed around the waistband of his boxers. Teasingly slipping under the elastic before pulling back out again. It caused Kiseop to squirm, trying to lift his hips in suggestion. “Ah, Kiseop,” hot air rushed over his pelvic bone as the fingers slipped further into his underwear. “You’re just too perfect for your own good.” And then the fingers pulled, rough material scratching over his hardened member, forcing him to groan outwardly again. “Yes, yes. Just simply built to perfection. Remind me to commend your mother next time I see her.” Soft hands, flat palmed ran up either leg. Slowly rising closer and closer to the one point Kiseop was aching for his hands to touch. And then they disappeared. The weight left he bed.  
“Soohyun?” Silence greeted him.  
“Hyung?” He tried again, but still there was nothing, no rustle of clothing, no dark laughter, nothing.   
“Hyung! This isn’t funny!” Kiseop’s heart sped up, his hyung wouldn’t leave him here…right? Tears prickled in his eyes. This was exactly what he needed. What a great fucking story to tell. Horney, tied to a bed and crying….all because of his jerk of a boyfriend. “Hyung?” He tried more weakly, pulling against the bands around his arms.  
Wet warmth engulfed him, jerking out of his fear as Soohyun’s tongue circled around the head of his member. Kiseop whimpered into a groan, trying to lift his hips against the hand pressing them down. “Soohyun!” The chuckle at the name vibrated around him, causing Kiseop to strain around his bonds yet again, his mouth trying to form words that his brain couldn’t connect. It was too much, way too much. “Ss….hy..I’m” The ministrations stopped and he groaned in frustration.   
“Ah ah.” Kiseop groaned at the sound. “Don’t you want your present to be remembered always?”  
“Fuck you!”  
“Oh my dear.” Hot breath ran over his ear, causing him to jump. “Around here I am the one that does the fucking.” Kiseop whined as Soohyun kissed him roughly. Soohyun’s hand ran up over the side of his face, thumb tucking underneath the blindfold.   
“Hyung.” Kiseop gasped. “Hyung, please.”  
His blindfold was pulled off slowly, eyes greeting the dim light of the hotel…and a very naked Soohyun in front of him.  
“Hyung, the chains too?”  
“Oh no Kiseopie, I still have the rest of your present to give.” Seeing that evil smile on Soohyun’s face sent more chills down his spine. Catching a flash of something in the corner of his eye he turned his head to Soohyun’s hand, where a purple vibrator waited, red bow tied around the tip of it.  
~`~  
“Ok, so we’re going to be practicing this new routine, I need everyone to concentrate, eyes on me any dance questions need to be saved for after we go through the steps. Kiseop, since you aren’t feeling well make sure you record everything correctly and practice when your cold is gone.” The choreographer stood at the front.  
Kiseop nodded pulling his sweatshirt sleeves over his hands so they wouldn’t fall down his arms as he lifted the camera….Noticing Soohyun’s small smug smile at the lies he had to tell in order to get out dancing that day.  
All he could do was shake his head and glare, the strangled giggles from his bandmates forcing his glare onto them as well.


End file.
